Runaway to Stay
by locked pearl
Summary: Mereka sama-sama manusia yang sedang belajar apakah itu cinta. [ headcanon ].


**Disclaimer** : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari fanfiksi ini.

* * *

[ "Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Bertahan." ]

* * *

Gaara, seorang pemuda yang baru saja menikah merentangkan sebuah buku. Buku itu menutupi dagu sampai atas batang hidungnya. Matanya memperhatikan Shijima di samping-depan sofa yang sedang menyuguhkan teh.

Jemari Shijima tidak panjang tidak pendek. Gerak jemarinya begitu lihai dalam membuatkan Gaara secangkir teh. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik saat Gaara melihat mata kekasihnya yang dihalau kacamata sedang memberikan perhatian penuh pada cangkir di meja. Kemudian ada sebuah perasaan yang timbul tatkala mendapati cincin di jari manis. Cincin yang Gaara pasangkan sendiri. Dan ia melihat miliknya juga.

"Ini teh-nya, Gaara- _sama_."

Gaara pelan-pelan menurunkan buku. Sengaja menyentuh jemari Shijima ketika mengambil cangkir.

"Terima kasih, _Nona_ Shijima."

Kepala Shijima langsung terangkat.

"Gaara- _sama_ tidak pantas memanggilku seperti itu—maksudku aku tidak pantas dipanggil seperti itu olehmu."

Suara isapan menyeruak di ruang yang hanya diisi sepasang suami-istri. Shijima menunduk sesaat. Dan tidak ada alasan untuk tetap menunduk ketika sedetik kemudian merasakan tatapan Gaara.

"Kau adalah istriku, bukan bawahanku. Jadi berhenti menggunakan bahasa baku—yang menjadikan kaku—jika bersamaku."

Shijima mengangguk dan meminta maaf tepat saat merasakan tangan Gaara menepuk puncak kepalanya.

Gaara melihat cairan di teko masih tiga per empat. Cangkirnya sendiri bisa dikatakan sudah kosong. Senyum kecil melesat. Cangkir sudah kembali penuh karena Gaara yang kemudian menyodorkan untuk Shijima. Istrinya tersenyum. Senyum yang disukainya. Senyum yang sama dengan milik ibunya. Istrinya minum di cangkir yang sama dengannya. Gaara memperhatikan. Belajar bagaimana caranya mencintai. Ia kemudian minum lagi di sisi Shijima menyesap.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa seorang kazekage bisa semanis ini."

Gerakan Gaara terhenti sejenak. Bukan ia meremehkan kemampuan Shijima membuat teh atau apa tapi, apa karena menikmati teh sambil menatap pembuatnya menjadikan rasa teh ini begitu manis?

Tapi tadi … Shijima yang bilang kalau dirinya manis. Pipinya pun memerah seperti gulali manis di malam festival. Mungkin menyaingi rambutnya sendiri begitu melihat rona bahagia di wajah Shijima.

* * *

Suatu hari di awal malam, Gaara beruntung bisa pulang lebih cepat. Beruntung juga ia memiliki rekan-rekan yang peka dan baik hati. Karena selama satu hari itu, gelagat tubuh Sang Kazekage menunjukkan bahwa ia ingin pulang secepatnya. Beberapa di antara mereka tertawa kecil. _Dasar pemuda yang baru menikah_.

Shijima sudah ada di rumah. Gaara sendiri sedikit melupakan bahwa Shijima juga memiliki tugasnya sendiri. Tapi toh sekarang ia berada di ruang tamu. Menanti Gaara.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang, Gaara."

Senyuman Shijima selalu menjadi obat lelah.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan hari ini, Shijima?" Tadi hampir saja Gaara berhasil mengucapkan "Sayang", dan kini ia sedikit menyesalinya.

"Berjalan lancar. Kekurangan air di bagian Sunagakure Barat sudah mulai diakali. Permasalahan itu akan ditindak lanjuti besok."

Gaara mengangguk. Beban sebagai seorang pemimpin sedikit terangkat. "Selama menungguku, apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara bertanya karena melihat sebuah sketsa rumah di atas meja. Shijima malu-malu menutupinya.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja … aku teringat sepotong kenangan."

Ada yang berubah dari intonasi suaranya. Tahu-tahu Gaara sudah berpindah tempat di samping Shijima.

"Ceritakanlah. Aku mendengarkanmu."

Walau dihalang lensa, Gaara tahu mata itu memburam.

"Hakuto pernah bercerita padaku tentang rumah impian yang akan ia tempati bersama kekasihnya. Hakuto bercerita penuh semangat. Mimpinya dibangun dengan penuh rasa cinta. Aku bahagia, dia mengetahui apa yang orang bilang sebagai cinta."

Kacamata Shijima berembun. "Hah, sungguh memalukan. Maaf jika jadinya sedih seperti ini." Tangannya masih melepaskan kacamata, menghapus sisa-sisa air mata sambil terpejam.

Gaara meraih kedua tangan Shijima ketika kacamata tebalnya sudah terpasang lagi. Menggenggam erat. "Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menunjukkan padamu apa itu cinta. Karena aku sendiri juga sedang belajar tentang cinta. Tetapi…" Mata mereka bertemu. "... tetaplah percaya padaku."

Lalu Gaara menanyakan alasannya bertahan di Sunagakure. Sebab Houki, adalah klan di perbatasan.

"Kalau karenamu, boleh aku untuk jadikan untuk alasan, 'kan?"

Iya, benar. Mereka berdua adalah dua insan yang sedang belajar tentang cinta. Dan ini hanyalah satu dari kisah-kisah yang ditinggalkan untuk Sunagakure.

.

.

.

F **I** N

* * *

a/n: hai minna-san . di bawah ini ada beberapa catatan yang opsional untuk dibaca atau tidak :)

[ z ] Rambut Shijima.

Well, ya, searching di Google, orang-orang memvisualisasikan bahwa rambut Shijima hitam. (btw setahuku emang belum ada konfirm dari pihak official-nya, ya). Rambut Hakuto (saudaranya) emang hitam, sih. Dan kalau emang saudara mirip gitu kan. Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan beda warna. (tengok anime free!). Tapi... kalau Shijima emang beneran hitam, kemungkinan istri Gaara bukan Shijima dong? Soalnya di guide book, rambut istri Gaara itu warnanya putih (versi komik). Jelas kontras, kan?

Tapi ada pertimbangan juga dari poster keluarga di guide book itu. Soalnya istrinya Gaara nggak pake kacamata. Sementara Shijima? ;/ yaaah, positif thinking aja kalau ada teknologi yg bisa menyembuhkan matanya shijima.

/ini mah ngarap banget gaashiji canon ;_;

\- terima kasih telah membaca! 8)


End file.
